Beyond the Lifestream
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: After Crisis Core. What happens after death? When the soul leaves the body? My happy ending to Crisis Core


_What happens after death? When the soul leaves the body and enters the Lifestream?_

The sound of Cloud's heavy footsteps and the dragging of the Buster sword slowly faded out. Zack's chest rose with his final breath, then everything was still. The wind didn't blow, heck it seemed as if time had frozen. A smile found its way onto Zack's lips; the pain was ebbing out of his being into the rocks below.

"Angeal." His mentor's name left his lips as soft, white down feathers graced the black land around him. A gloved hand was offered as Zack's deep, sapphire blue eyes seemed to light up. The clasp of leather on leather slightly whispered out as Angeal lifted Zack to his feet. The first class SOILDER looked behind him, seeing his own bullet ridden, blood bathed body fade into a green light.

"You're a hero, Zack." Angeal said causing Zack to swell with pride. A gasp escaped his lips as Angeal lifted them into the sky, their hands still together. A confused look over took the younger's face.

"Where are we going?" He asked, his heart torn between going with his friend and staying behind...to find Aerith back in Midgar. Angeal smiled as a pair of faint white wings appeared on Zack's back, to quicken their journey. They would fade, as would his one wing when they got to their destination.

"Beyond the Lifestream."

* * *

"Director Lazard!" Zack yelled as he broke out into a full sprint across the golden green grass. Angeal chuckled at the younger man's antics. Lazard looked up at hearing his name, a smile on his lips at seeing Zack Fair. A book was in the Director's lap.

"Zack, it's good to see you again, even if it wasn't long since we last parted paths." A sad shine took to his eyes as he spoke. Zack nodded, sad but glad to see the Director again and the fact he was no longer an Angeal copy.

"Yeah." He said, claiming a spot next to Lazard under the large, white Banora tree. Zack watched the clouds in the sky lazily roll around as Angeal took a seat on the other side of him. As Zack's eyelids started to close over his sapphire eyes one person came to life in his mind.

_Aerith_

He could picture her perfectly in the clearness of his mind. Her pink lips curved upwards into a soft smile. The softness of her silken brown hair. The shine that would enter her green eyes when she saw him visit her. The smoothness of her pale skin. His pink ribbon tied in her hair.

Zack's eyes opened, he never got to go on the date he promised her. With a sigh the black haired man stood and walked away from his two friends. Neither of them spoke, knowing that his love was on his mind and the hole that must now be in his heart as the fact settled in.

_He was dead, she was alive. And the only way for them to see the other, was for Aerith to die._

* * *

_A year. Twelve mouths. Three hundred, sixty-eight days. Such a long time to be separated from the only one you love. The one who holds your heart. The one who refuses to move on with you gone. _

Zack stared vacantly out at the sunrise. The shades of blues, purples, pinks, and reds painting the sky. Song birds ate at something at his feet while one was perched on his shoulder. His mako enhanced hearing heard Angeal and Lazard laughing back at the Banora tree. Life here wasn't bad. He had two of the greatest friends he could ask for, but not the woman he loved. Zack learned that only those who have done good get the chance to go beyond the Lifestream. He let out a sigh causing the song birds to fly off into the sunset. Zack watched the scene with a soft smile.

_Zack?_

His eyes widen at the sound of his name being said in the voice that he dreamed of for the past year. Quickly Zack jumped to his feet, cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Aerith!" He screamed out her name, praying that she heard. His breath quickened, eyes flashing all around. His heart felt heavy, like when you told the one you loved that you loved them and waited for their reply.

"Zack!?" Her voice called out. It was clearer, closer than before. Zack's head snapped to the sound, looking down from his hill. Walking towards him was the silken brown haired, pale skin, green eyed woman he loved, his ribbon in her hair still.

"Aerith!" Zack yelled, racing down the hill. The joy at seeing her made his heart swell with happiness. The pink clad woman had a smile on her face as she ran towards him. Warmth flooded her body at being held in his arms. Tears built up in her green eyes as she gripped his black SOILDER uniform.

"Zack." She whispered a tear falling from her eye. Aerith smiled as he wiped it away with his thumb.

"I'm here, Aerith, and I'm not going anywhere." He said, pulling her back into his arms.

_He's real. He's here...with me._

The two didn't know how long they stayed like that. Wrapped in the others' arms, safe from anything, drinking in the others' warmth and scent.

_And for the rest of time Zack and Aerith stayed together...Beyond the Lifestream._


End file.
